Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus with a configuration where a medium is transported by being adhered to a transport belt where there is an adhesive layer on a surface of the transport belt and a medium flattening method which is executed in a case where the liquid discharge apparatus is used.
Related Art
Screen printing apparatuses and roller printing apparatuses, where plates are prepared for each color in a pattern to be printed, are widely used in the prior art as an apparatus which performs printing on fabric such as cotton, silk, or polyester. In addition, ink jet recording apparatuses which are able to cope with small scale production of many types of products have rapidly come into widespread use corresponding to digitalization in recent years since it is possible to carry out plateless printing on fabric.
There are such ink jet recording apparatuses with a configuration where a medium is transported by being adhered to the transport belt where there is the adhesive layer on a surface of the transport belt as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-242229.
In addition, there are cases where fabric is used as the medium which is used with such ink jet recording apparatuses, and there are cases where a plurality of sheets of fabric are used by being joined together. Then, the thickness of a join in these sheets of fabric which are joined together becomes thick and it is not possible to expect favorable recording at the join.
A recording apparatus according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-212851 is provided with a detecting apparatus which detects the joins in the fabric and carries out controlling such that the medium is empty fed and passed through without a recording executing section being driven when a join is detected by the detecting apparatus.
In addition, it is easy for sagging and wrinkling to be generated since fabric stretches and contracts.
Accordingly, there are cases where curling, twisting, wrinkling, and the like are possible during transporting even without floating such as curling, twisting, and wrinkling being generated in a case where the fabric is adhered onto the transport belt.
Then, in this case, transporting of the transport belt is temporarily stopped and floating such as curling, twisting, and wrinkling are manually eliminated by an operator.
However, it is not efficient for an operator to manually eliminate floating in the medium by stopping driving of the transport belt every time floating is generated in the medium, and there is a substantial effect on productivity at a workplace where recording is performed continuously with regard to a medium with long dimensions.
In addition, the description in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-212851 is limited to performing of controlling so that joins in the medium are detected and discharging is not performed with regard to the joins which are detected and the joins are passed over, and a mechanism in order to eliminate floating in the medium is neither described nor suggested in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-212851.